Summer's Flame
by DefendTheUndefended
Summary: Natsu thought it was going to be a normal day. When a stranger, that Natsu had never seen in his entire life, is inside the guild and heavily injured claims that Natsu is the one who attacked him.Natsu is attacked by the guild.Hewouldn't fight against his comradesThey all abandoned him. And he rose again as one of the last Exorcists. ADOPTED BY: Descendant of Flaming Dragons
1. Summary

Summary

1

\--(xXx)--

Natsu thought it was going to be a normal day. He got up, got dressed, and headed to the guild.

But when he got there the guild members acted like they didn't know him. When a stranger, that Natsu had never seen in his entire life, is inside the guild and heavily injured claims that Natsu is the one who attacked him.

Natsu is attacked by the guild. Everyone. Reedus, Cana, Laxus, Gajeel, Romeo, Juvia, Mirajane, Lisanna, Elfman, The Thunder Squad, Jet, Droy, Levi, and his own team: Lucy, Happy, Erza, and Gray, all attacked.

He couldn't-no wouldn't fight against his comrades and he let them lay all of there most powerful attacks on him.

When they stopped the master stepped foward and told him to never steal a guild mark again, before he erased the Fairy Tail symbol off his shoulder. Natsu screamed when he did from the sheer pain of it. He broke when he saw them all having satisfied looks as the master walked to the stranger.

He watched with horror as the Master went to the stranger and put the guild mark- his guild mark, on the strangers shoulder.

The all abandoned him. His comrades. His family. All of them turned their backs on him.

Everything was taken from him. He watched from afar as the stranger slid himself into Natsu's role in everything. Happy became his partner. The stranger moved into his home. The stranger replaced him on his team. The stranger was the one to start small fights with Gray, and be destructive.

Everything was taken from him. Even his own guild mark.

Natsu left. He went to Sabertooth only for them not to even know who he was. The same thing happened at Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, and any other guild he went to.

He became a wanderer. No one recognized him. Not mages or civilians.

Soon he met a man that was a legend in himself, who had taken a liking to him and was going to die soon. The man decided to teach him things he knew and his abilities. He soon came to see Natsu as a son and Natsu came to see him as his second father.

When the man passed he left Natsu his most prized possession and words to live by.

3 years later a mercenary named Summer's Flame became the most well known and respected among everyone in Magnolia. It was said he could change a man from their core, steal anything from write under your nose, hack into the most secure system in the world, fight anyone and win, and much more.

But that wasn't everything he did. He was kind, he would help modern day people with little things, cheer children up, find anything that was missing, and solve criminal cases that the royal guard where having trouble with, anonymously of course.

No one ever saw his face and all they knew was that his hair was red and eyes green.

It was sometimes said he had two partners or apprentices, but no one was ever certain.

When Fairy Tail seeks help from Summer's Flame, things could get chaotic with what they requested.

What's the truth behind Summer's Flame?

Might change the name of the story to from Pretend Its Ok to Summer's Flame.

I own nothing but my OC. Will not be an Oc character insert.


	2. 1) Renegade

1.) Renegade

This is a slight Fairy Tail/D. Gray Man crossover. But not much. Don't be surprised if I change something in one of the two charecters I'm going to use from DGM for this.

\--(xXx)--

Natsu cracked his eyes open and yawned as he sat up. He stretched his arms over his head and started to get up to get ready to go to the guild.

"Hey Happy. Wake up." He said not looking towards the blue cat.

He didn't receive a response so he tried again as he turned to face where he thought the cat layed. "Happ-." He stopped once he saw the cat wasn't there and he scratched his head. "Huh. Must have already went to the guild."

With that he finished getting ready and, planning to eat at the guild, left his house and started heading towards Fairy Tail.

Once he got there, he could hear that it was kinda quiet which he thought kind of strange.

He opened the door and went inside only to notice everyone was quiet and still watching something he couldn't see through the crowd. He bumped into Gajeel, who whirled around to face him.

Before Natsu could say anything Gajeel's face scrunched up in a glare and he snarled out, "Who the hell are you?"

Natsu looked at him, confused he raised an eyebrow, "What the hell are you talking about? I'm-" he was cut off by a shout.

"THATS HIM! HE'S THE ONE THAT ATTACKED ME!!" He looked towards the shout, to see a badly injured male that was his hight. Had brown hair and eyes, and was wearing a regular shirt and jeans.

He didn't recognize him and the male was the one who shouted as he pointed at Natsu. Wendy was by his side healing him as he lay in Lucy's lap. Erza kneeling beside him, Happy crying on his chest, and Gray gritting his teeth standing above them, almost protectively. Everyone's eyes turned to him and glared.

"Huh-" Natsu could barely say anything as a body slammed into him and threw him outside of the guild doors. He landed with a thud and momentarily lost his breath as he sat up.

'What's going on?!' Ran threw Natsu's head as he stood up. The one that slammed into him was Erza. She had a fierce glare on that, if looks could kill he would have died 15 times over by now. Almost everyone in the guild started coming out with angry glares and started attacking him.

"Ice Make: Spear."

"Requip: Heaven's Wheel."

"Open: Gate of the Lion, Leo."

"Script Magic: Hammer."

"Metal Dragon: Iron Club."

"Lightning Dragon: Lightning Strike."

"Beast Takeover: Satan Soul."

Those where the calls he could make out. But he knew and could see many more being called. They all launched in him and he did his best to avoid them. He wouldn't counter or attack. No he couldn't. He would never do that to the ones he called his only family.

Erza's swords scratched him as he wasn't fast enough to dodge them all. One of them sliced a deepish wound into his side and went through his shoulder, he gasped at the pain. He barely avoided Gray's spears. He jumped to avoid Loki's light beams and punches from Elfman, Mira, and Lisanna. A few good punches and kicks hit there mark. Well more than a few.

He flipped over the Iron Club sent by Gajeel only for another one to slam into his rib. He felt three ribs break. A light night bolt cut the side of his cheek making it bleed. Two bullets embedded themselves in his arm and leg. This went on for about ten minutes till Natsu just stopped moving.

He was to tired and too much in pain to keep dodging. He was panting harshly.

He smiled a sad smile as his nakama's attacks flew towards him and hit there mark.

As the dust settled Natsu layed over on his side almost unconscious. He watched as everyone sighed and smirked satisfied. He knew that look. It wasn't one that took pleasure in others pain, but one that showed that they had helped a comrade regain there honor and that they had defeated their enemy.

'So... I-I'm their enemy k-know? Why do none of them recognize me? I don't understand what I did to anger my family so much.'

He watched as the master of Fairy Tail, the one he veiwed as his grandfather walked foward, towards him and stood in front of him.

Everyone else was a good 25 ft back so it master Makarov heard Natsu when he asked, "Why?"

"Because you hurt one of my children. Next time you will learn never to harm a family member of Fairy Tail, or one of my children." Natsu let the tears leak from his eyes as he watched the one he saw as his grande gaze at him with a look of hate. He wanted it to go back. Go back to the way it was. He wanted the master to be sitting on the bar, hitting him with his enlarged fist when he started to make to much ruckus and accidentally started destroying the guild.

He wanted Erza to be eating her strawberry cake, while Happy chomped on a piece of fish. He wanted to pick a fight with Gray and them spar till Erza decides to slam their heads together. He wanted Lucy to be reading or just talking to any of them like she usually does. He wanted it all to go back to normal.

The master set his fingertips on top of Natsu's guild mark. Natsu's eyes widened as he felt the guild mark starting to disappear from his core. The guild mark was a special one. It was on all of the Fairy Tail members. It reached your magic core and would become apart of you physically and mentally.

Natsu grabbed ahold of it in his mind trying to hold onto it, but screamed when the pain from the guild master forcefully pulling it off and out came. He couldn't do anything as it was yanked from his grasp in his mind and arm.

He glanced to the master's hand to see a glowing imprint of the symbol on the master's hand. He watched with horror as the master turned around and started walking towards the stranger. Before he got out of earshot the master spoke.

"I suggest that next time you never steal another's guild mark. Especially from any of my children, scum. I hope your path of life is changed one day."

He watched with horror as the master walked foward and placed his hand on the stranger's shoulder, he was being held up by Gray, the master's hand pulled away and Natsu's red guild mark appered on the male's shoulder.

Everyone sent him one last glare before following the master inside and slamming the door. 'They don't recognize me. My family doesn't know who I am. They hate me. I have no home now. I'm no longer apart of Fairy Tail. Master actually took my mark away from me.. What did I do. I'm sorry for whatever I did! Please just tell me! I can fix it if you tell me what I did wrong! I..I can...fix...it. You don't have to replace me. Please forgive me for everything.'

With that he forced himself up, gritting his teeth from the pain and walked away from the guild.

'I'm sorry I bothered you guys. Please forgive me. I never meant to make you guys mad. Maybe one day I can come back to my family. Maybe. Or maybe not. Time will tell.'

He walked till he made it to the middle of the forest in Magnolia before he collapsed on his knees from exhaustion and pain. He started falling foward, but before he hit the ground two stong arms shot out and caught him. His vision was blurring, so when he looked up all he could see was, what he knew, a face with white hair on top of it and red spot on one of the sides.

He blacked out before he could do anything else.

'I'm sorry minna.'


	3. 2) Shadow Of Your Wings

2.) Shadow Of Your Wings

2

Ok remember I am going to change a few things about the DGM Charecter I use.

Sorry this one is a little short.

Black eyes slowly open to stare up at the tree tops above. Natsu slowly sits up wincing and taking a shuttering breath as the pain from his wounds hit him.

He looks down and sees his torso, shoulder, leg, and ankle are all badged up. He has a bandage on his cheek and he feels clean.

His clothes have been changed from the torn bloody ones to a fresh pair. The memories from before came rushing back and he starts to look around for the person he saw before he blacked out.

Only thing was, no one was in sight.

He sighed before using the tree to help himself up. He panted before taking a step only to notice a book next to his foot. He picked it up and looked at it.

The cover was blank. He opened it to see that the first page had a note and a little bag with pills inside along with a pen.

He examined the pills before reading the note. "Hello. Your finnaly awake. I'm sorry I couldn't stay to see if you were all right but I had business to attend to. I'm the one who bandaged your wounds. I mean no harm. If your still in pain when you wake, the pills are extremely effective pain killers. That's all it does is kill the pain. Take them if you need them. You were beat up pretty badly. I hope you have sage travels and heal quickly. Good luck.

~A person who just keeps walking."

'Huh weird person. Well whoever you are thanks.' Natsu thought as he opened the bag. He sniffed the pills thoroughly before taking them after finding nothing in them.

Almost instantly all the pain he had vanished and he was able to stand without needing any help. He blinked before closing the book and stuffing it in his pocket. It was fairly small so it fit.

He then proceeded to walk towards Sabertooth. Maybe they could help him.

He now walks around aimlessly. He went to Sabertooth only for them not to know who he was. He them went to all the other guilds he has met before, and had the same results.

No one knew who he was. Not even civilians.

So now he just walks aimlessly.

It has been almost a month since he was kicked out of the guild. No matter what happens he could never blame the guild. Fairy Tail and everyone in it was his home and family.

He isn't sure how he made it all the way to one of the farthest places from Fairy Tail. It was the forest where he and the others took done Nirvana. The little abandoned town has several people inhabiting it now, and the disastrous machine is buried under trees, roots, bushes, and vines deep in the forest.

Natsu changed alot. His hair grew a little longer, he was alot more quiet and alot less reckless. He noted with dry humor that he acted alot like Gray and Laxus now just alot more quieter than them.

He never starts conversations, and just talks when he is spoken to. He also doesn't use his magic that much anymore considering that anytime he did see his own fire, it reminding him of how many times he lit his own hands to help fight alongside the others. Even if he could light his fire for even a minute he probably wouldn't.

That was the other thing. When master took his guild mark, by him holding on to it with everything he had he damaged his magic core. He could barely mark a spark much less a flame anymore.

But he doesn't regret it that much. If he had let it go freely that would have been accepting that he was never apart of Fairy Tail, by trying to hold on to it, he knew that he was willing to fight for his family again. He didn't need confirmation to know that.

He became more observant, and inquisitive as well. Anytime he would notice someone needing help inside the little town, he wouldn't hesitate. That is basically what he does now to keep himself going crazy with boredom.

He finally understands why Lucy and Levi where obsessed with books now. He loved reading them since he discovered the little towns local library. Recently he has taken an interest in the world of swords and swordplay and reads anything pertaining to them.

It was relativity peaceful in the little town.

That was until the Akuma attacked.


	4. 3) Battle Scars

3.) Battle Scars

3

This is about the DGM part but its a bit before where Natsu is betrayed by the guild.

Sorry I don't want to spoil anything!!

Also sorry for the slow updates!! Gomenesai!! Gomenesai!! Gomenesai!!

I apologize in advance for this chapters longness. I was trying to show how much Allan had changed in the duration of 3 centuries while fighting the secret war with the Earl.

Seriously: -_-' 2820 words.

A elderly man walked through the crowd of people bustling about to try and reach their destination of various places that many people would occupy in the early Saturday mornings.

He may have been old, to the point of where his skin was wrinkled and scared, but he was a pillar of strength as he weaved through the crowd with such ease as if he was gliding.

People wouldn't give a second thought to him at first glance. With his knee length black and white cloak. But on closer inspection you could see a certain pattern along the edges and on the man's left arm sleeve.

If you were a seasoned fighter you would recognize the slight bulge on his right hip and a longer one on his left.

He wore a pair of black combat boots that touched the hem of the cloak. To any passer by they would think he was a mage or a civilian with a slight knowledge of magic.

His hair hung around his face and covered his left eye, but as the wind blew towards him the white strands were moved and a flash of red could be seen going from his forehead to his chin.

The man seemed to be lost in thought and ignoring the people around him. Not out of rudeness, for he definitely was not a rude person, even if he was older than many of them there.

He had seen many horrors that most of them would never come close to seeing in their lifetime, or the next if rebirth was a possibility in human life. He believed it was, at least he prayed it was, for it was the only hope he had for, maybe seeing the ones he called his family so long ago.

His name was Allan, Allan Walker, the man that had walked through many horrors. The man who had lived through 3 centuries. He didn't show it on his physical body, but Allan had lived that long, he had lived that long fighting a war. A war that took his family, a war that seemed to never end.

He had once fought along side them, they were a group, a small one, but they were also a family. The Black Order. Lavi. Kanda. Leenalee. Cheif Komoi. Krory. Miranda. General Cross. General Tiedoll. Link. Bookman. The Finders who were so vast in number it would take days to name them all. And many others, they were all his family and he was theirs.

He missed them. Oh how much he did. He missed how Cheif Komoi would seemingly go from scarily serious to crazy scientist in seconds and then unleash a new insane robot to cause chaos. He missed bantering with Kanda and how well they knew each other, their quirks, their fighting styles, they knew each other to a point to where they could have executed a plan in the battlefield without communication with each other.

He missed Leenalee's optimistic attitude, and the way she could light up a room in seconds, he missed her determination and strength even with everything she had been through. Lavi had eventually quit being a Bookman, with much difficulty getting away from it, and was able to let down that fake mask of his. He missed Lavi, the real Lavi, how Lavi would be the one with answers to alot of questions, fact wise.

He missed how Lavi annoyed Kanda and was cheerful, he always tried to cheer them up if they were down about something.

Honestly Allan thought of all of them as his brothers and sisters. He missed them all.

The events that led to what he was today and what was made of the black order where brutal and horrid even for the things he had seen as a child and on the missions he took with one of his family members.

He had been cleared of Link's watchful eye, after he proved his worth as an Exorcist, even with a Noah inside his mind.

A month after that they had discovered he was the Heart.

It was two years later when everything went horribly wrong. It had to have been every single Akuma the Millennium Earl had made along with all of the Noah who were still alive, they had attacked the Black Order base. The northern base first, then the eastern, western, and southern. All of them were reduced to rubble.

His family died Heros. Taking down two Noah's with them as they fell.

He watched them die. He watched them fight on. He watched them get stabbed, shot, cut, slashed. He watched them bleed. He watched them win. He watched them fall.

He fought along with them. But he couldn't save them. Not without having his own head lopped off. At the end of the battle only two Noah remained along with the Earl.

They fled. They had won the battle but not the war.

They were the only Exorcist Base that did win the battle.

Allan was the only one still standing on the battlefield.

He held, watched, and wept as his family died in his arms. He couldn't do anything about it.

Before they died, a small group of the Exorcists talked to their innocence and told them to protect their youngest member. To protect the heart and become his own weapons when they died. They gave their weapons to Allan and as they died they watched what they thought was one of the most amazing sights in their life.

Allan's arm activated itself and changed itself into its sword form.

The innocence from Kanda's sword shot foward, still in its sword form, before glowing so bright you couldn't see its color or shape, it collided with Allan's sword and merged together with it.

Allan's sword became a little bit smaller and a etching of a Lotus was carved into the base of the blade near the hilt over top the white upside down cross.

Lavi's hammer shot foward and glowed the same way before slamming into the sword merging itself as well.

Allan's sword again changed in a small way. The handle and hilt changed its color to a fiery red that matched his hair. Above the Lotus a dragon was carved around the dragon was a storm with fire dancing in the clouds. Lenalee's Dark boots repeated the process and changed his sword as well.

Thick black leather straps wrapped in a spiral around the handle, making a beautiful design and pattern of red and black. Black strips ran down the blade alongside the Lotus and Dragon.

They had all smiled to him as they watched his arm, the one that had caused him so much pain, regenerated into a totally normal looking arm, while the sword layed in front of him.

They died smiling at him.

He had screamed to the heavens for them.

He was the last Exorcist alive, with the last innocence, that they knew of, that wasn't destroyed by the Earl.

Over the years he learned that with his friends innocence merging with his own gave him new abilities.

He was able to summon the Dark Boots on his feet and use them the same way Leenalee had. He was able to summon Hammer and use its abilities the same way Lavi had. And he was able to summon the hell beasts that came from Kanda's Katana.

His sword could disappear if he wanted it to but it would sink into his new human arm and disfigure it till it looked as it did since he was born. He didn't mind though.

He had wandered for a while. Slaying Akuma as he came across them, and collecting innocence. That was another weird thing.

Since he discovered he was the Heart he could feel other innocence all over the world. Not feel them as if touching them but feeling them like a pull.

He collected them and hid them in a bag at his waist.

Over the years he encountered more Noah, who he soon discovered where remaking their Noah clan, and fought them. But the war was never won.

One battle was over a unique piece of innocence, the Earl hadn't known of Allan's status as the Heart, but neither side won.

The innocence exploded on its own, without tampering from either side. It spread over the whole earth like a mist.

The humans that breathed it in soon had abilities they named magic.

He watched them grow and prosper with magic and he often thought that maybe it was a good thing it had exploded and given humans the ability of magic.

Of course the civilians never knew of the Black Order and with no one to record it anymore, except Allan who kept a book of history he was writing in about the war, its history of ever being built was soon wiped away from knowledge of anyone and anything.

That didn't mean that Allan didn't wear the Exorcist's uniform and Star proudly on his chest.

Allan had aged to an old man, he was still a strong fighter and wasn't weighed down by ailments to his own body, but he knew he wasn't Immortal.

He may have lived this long, but only because of the Noah inside of his mind, who had calmed into a docile creature who hated the Noah and wanted peace.

He had felt the pain his nephew had felt as the white haired boy watched and held his family as they were dieing. And it humbled and changed him, for the better.

The past 14 years he had felt a pull to something, it felt different than the feel of an innocence. It felt as if it was a...a...he didn't know what.

That was until he had arrived at a magic guild.

It led him to a pink haired teen, who had a fire in his gut and personality, who wasn't afraid to fight for what was right or speak his mind.

And that was determined. Determined in protecting and determined in the strength of his magic guild. His family.

He had watched the teen for a year, studying him, learning about him, and sometimes even laughing at what the teen would do.

His name was Natsu Dragneel. A Dragon Slayer. A strong one at that.

He had learned of the strength of the guild that it had in each other. In their bond as a family. He admired it.

That was something you should treasure.

He watched but he never approached. He felt it wasn't time.

Let his be free. Free of the bonds of this dreadful war. He would think that on a regular basis.

But then he had seen the ultimate betrayal.

In his travels he did not completely avoid confrontation with others. He had taken hits from magic attacks. He had deflected them. Avoided them. Even had some take his energy. He knew how much they hurt.

He had also read up on magic and its power. He knew of guild marks. He knew of magic cores. He knew of anything that he thought was relevant according to magic.

So when he had walked onto the scene of the guild beating Natsu to a pulp as he took it. Surprised. Horrified. That would be an understatement of what he felt.

He wanted to stop them but somehow he felt he shouldn't.

When he had heard Natsu's broken whisper of 'Why?' It had broke his heart.

And angered him by what the Master of the guild the one that he thought was a 'father ' to the guild members replied to Natsu's broken form as he ripped the guild mark from the boy's shoulder.

Natsu's scream had ripped though the air and he desperately wanted to stop the man from harming the teen who was clearly already in enough pain, but something told him not to. A nagging feeling, thought, instinct, just told him not to intervene no matter how much he desperately wanted to.

Neah had screamed in his mind with anger, rage, and sorrow. Both of them felt a deep connection to the pink haired boy and they wanted to stop his pain.

But that feeling Allan had in the back of his mind rooted him to the forest ground.

He didn't know why the guild was doing this to the teen, who he thought had done nothing wrong. But he started to hate them for it at that moment.

When they had retreated into the guild and the teen had forced himself up to wander towards the wooded area, seemingly in a daze he had shot foward to catch the boy who was barely keeping conscious.

As soon as he touched the boy a flash covered his sight and he saw a vision. A vision of a man.

The man was strong. With a dark hood covering his face. Pink strands of hair peeked out of the hood. On his face or at least the bottom half, he could see a crimson scar, much like his own, running towards the cheek of the man.

Another flash and he felt the emotions the boy had felt as he fought for his family that had just betrayed him. The pure raw emotion that the teen had felt when he had wept, cheered, fought, suffered, sacrificed, loved, lost, and screamed all for his nakama.

And with it came images, flashes, scenes moving too fast for comprehension, along the inside of his eyelids. He had seen the boys life, before his own eyes, and felt the teens pain. And in that instant he knew why the boy was so special.

He had come back to reality and pulled the teen close to him. He had silent tears running down his cheeks, not for himself but for what the one he was holding. The boy had been through so much and was only 14.

It reminded him of himself in many ways.

He had realized that the teen had cryed as well before he had collapsed unconscious in his arms.

He had bandaged the boy up and gave him special pills that he discovered Chief Komoi had been working on before he died. He had found them and finished creating them once he had read up on medical, medicine, and science books.

Once done, he knew he couldn't stay there. Natsu would have a lot of thinking to do and probably several people he wanted to talk to, so he wrote a note to the boy in a blank notebook he had bought a week ago to continue on writing the history of the war, and set it, along with several more of the pain medication beside the teen before standing up and gazing at the boy.

He had already felt a fatherly love towards the teen as soon as he felt the tug towards the lad.

He smiled a little bit, it was soft and foreign on his face, as he hadn't smiled a true smile since his family had perished, and crouched down beside the boy. He ran his fingers though the pink stands before leaning down and whispering in the boys ear.

"You will find me one day and I can not wait for the day. I will always be there for you even before you find me." And with that he leaned his forehead against the teen's and closed his eyes.

He couldn't understand it. He felt such a strong connection and bond with the boy even though Natsu didn't even know Allan's name. It puzzled him. He knew that Natsu was going to be the one to change everything and that this was just the beginning.

He could feel it. He could feel it in the old bones he had that he knew wouldn't hold out for him much longer and he could feel it deep within his soul.

This boy will be the one to change everything.

He whispered again. "Natsu do not let this darkness of betrayal cloud your soul. If so I fear for many people's future. I will see you soon."

As he finished those words he rose as quick as a lion attacking its prey and walked away from the teen.

He knew the teen would be fine from there. And he wouldn't be that far away if the pink haired lad needed him.

Besides he needed to prepare.

The climax in this war was coming. And it was going to be anything but pretty.


	5. 4) I Fooled You

4.) I Fooled You

4

This is still Allan's POV

I had been almost to late.

I had followed Natsu and had watched him as he just lived a normal life. I had seen the sadness in his eyes. I had seen him grow and learn.

I had seem him grieve for the loss of his magic.

I felt connected to him. Im not sure why or how but I felt as if he was a close brother to me even if we had never met face to face before.

I had left the town to check the nearby one to see if any Akuma was near. I didn't want Akuma getting even remotely close to Natsu. I wasnt careful enough.

I was near the town when I heard faint screams, saw the light of a huge fire, and smelt the smuldering smoke. And then my eye activated.

I ran like my life depended on it. Bodies of people littered the streets, it seemed like everyone in the town was dead. The screams had suddenly ended and the only noise that could be heard was the crackling of the flames.

I prayed that Natsu was alright.

I turned a corner and saw a scene that filled me with murderous rage.

One of the newer Noah's, one that had been made in the past century, had Natsu pinned against a wall with his hands abouve his head and his feet barely touching the ground. Natsu's eyes where clenched shut as he tried to lean away from the Noah who was licking a trail up his kneck.

Red filled my vision and I acted. I didn't care that the Noah was a human, I killed him anyways. When I came out off it the Noah had been torn to shreds. I was slightly panting and covered in blood. And Natsu was unconscious laying against the wall.

I deactivated my innocence and went to him. I slightly lifted his head and pulled one of my hands back at feeling wetness. His head was bleeding.

I eased my other arm under his knees, and lifted him. He whimpered and I whispered an apology to him.

I opened a portal to the Ark and stepped though it. I arrived in one of the rooms and I gently set him down on the bed.

I then went about making sure he was alright and bandaging up any wounds he had. Bruised ribs, concussion, fractured wrist, and dislocated knee.

I then set out to clean myself up.

By the time I was done he still want awake so I grabbed a book I had been reading and sat down in the seat next to him and began to read.

\-- Natsu POV--

Pain was the only thing I felt as I started to wake from the edge of conciseness.

I groaned as I blinked my eyes open before slamming the shut again. The light shining through dimmed and I opened them again. I looked around and the first thing I noticed was that I was on a bed.

I looked over and was briefly startled by a man sitting in a chair beside me. He had snow white hair and a red star shaped scar on his face. He was old about as old as Master Makarof.

"Hello Natsu. I'm Allen. How do you feel?" He asked me and it took a second for me to respond.

"Everything hurts." I groaned as I watched him.

He chuckled sheepishly, "Yea I can see why. Stupid question really." He seems like a pretty nice guy.

After that I learnt what he was, where we where, and what had happened. I had moaned a little for the loss of the people on the town but I wasn't that close to any of them.

And then he asked me.

"Natsu, would you like to be become an Exorcist, or better yet my successor?" Suprise filled me and yet he had on a soft smile and was completely calm.

It didn't take long for me to chose.

"Hai!"


	6. 5) Let Me Fall

5.) Let Me Fall

Sorry for the shortness

Erza POV

Eight years have passed since Natsu was kicked out of the guild. Everyone is filled with sorrow.

We had soon discovered that the one who had claimed to have been Natsu wasn't him. We where furious the whole guild went on a rampage. The man had tampered with our memories so no doubt we where mad at him. But we where also mad at ourselves. Mad at each other. Angry.

We did that Natsu. Our guildmate. Our brother. Our family.

We want him back. We want to apologize to him and beg for his forgiveness. We want to make sure he's OK. We want our family member back.

Shortly after we discovered the truth Master sent search parties out for him. We have searched everywhere but in the eight years we have looked we haven't been able to find him.

Five years after Natsu was beaten by us Sabertooth was found destroyed. The bodies where missing and the guild was burnt down. No one knew what happened or where the guild members where but any dragon slayer that went their became physically sick at the smell of Death in the air.

Our guild has gone to its last option.

In the past six years a small group or Team has been formed.

They don't show their faces. They don't give their real names. And they don't belong to a guild.

They will do any job a requested if you give them a good reason too, and they see no evil in doing it. They are spies, informants, mercenaries, vigilantes, hackers, and hero's.

When they first appeared the magic council wanted them caught but that changed and they have a truce with them now.

There are currently three of them, that we know of, two males and one female.

The leader is called Flame. He is tall and wears a black coat with silver edgings and a weird star over his heart. Black pants and combat boots. He has a hood coving his face.

His companion, that's always with him, is a tad shorter than Flame. He wears the same thing as Flame and he is called White.

The last and third that is rarely ever seen is a female. She is the shortest but wears the same as Flame and White. She is called Venom.

Flame fights with a huge sword. That can ignite. White fights with a two sprears pointed at each end that can control electricity and other elements. And Venom fights with gauntlets and boots that can increase her speed and agility while also having the ability to poison people.

They are very secretive about their identities.

They will appear soon after a guild decides they want to request help from them. The guild doesn't have to search or send something somewhere they just have to decide to ask for help from them and they will come in the next couple of days.

So that's what the guild has done.

We are going to request the help of Flame to find Natsu and bring him home.


	7. 6) Armor

6.) Armor

7

It was a normal day in the guild. Well normal since they discovered what they did to Natsu. So in other words extremely mellow with quiet conversations.

Gray was sitting at a table with Wendy, Lucy, Erza, and Happy. They hadn't gone on a single quest since they discovered that they practically almost killed Natsu. Happy had been crying practically constantly, while chewing on a fish to keep himself quiet.

Erza looked at her teammates gloomy and solemn faces, and opened her mouth about to tell them that she wasn't going to keep waiting for Flame, White, and Venom to help them find Natsu if they where going to take this long to get to the guild, it had been two weeks already and one of them where usually already at a guild that requested their help already, before her attention was taken by the guild doors suddenly opening and any whispered conversation stopping instantly.

Leading the small group of three, which was a surprise in itself usually only one of them came occasionally two but never had all three of them showed up at once, was Flame. He was tall, just liken the reports said, he wore a black knee length coat woth silver edgingings and border, while his face was covered in darkness.

His supposedly huge sword, which was smaller, looking slightly bigger than a Katana, than the reports said was swung over his shoulder, and a eight pointed star was over his heart. The identifying points for the group's leader, Flame.

On his right had to be White. He was slightly shorter than Flame and had on a black coat with silver trimming just like Flame's that only went to his waist. More like a jacket than a cloak. He didn't have the eight pointed star, only Flame had that, but at his waist two bo-staffs that most of the guild members knew would expand to two long, dangerous spears.

On Flame's left was Venom. She wasn't as tall as White or Flame. In fact she was probably slightly shorter than Natsu was last time they saw him. She wore the same cloak as the other two but hers went to her thigh and was open in the front, besides for the tip button being fastened at her kneck. Showing her black clothes underneath.

On her hands where black leather gloves, that Erza and very few of the other guild members knew turned into her poisoning gauntlets. Her face was also covered in darknes just like her two partners but at the edges of her hood Lucy could see the tips of dark navy blue hair that could easily be missed by the darkness of color.

They stopped in the middle of the guild, and somehow, even if they couldn't see his face, they could feel Flame's eyes assessing each of them.

Venom was the one to speak. "Well? You wanted our help. Where is your guild master?"

Mira stuttered a second and blinked before answering. "U-um I can go get him. Just wait one moment please." She quickly darted to the stairs and up them going into his office.

Meanwhile the rest of the guild where either watching the three newcomers, trying to make themselves dissapear while still being curious, or shivering slightly.

They where shivering because they could feel a glare coming from one of them. Or maybe two.

White and Venom.

White was tense and his breathing was slightly elevated byt still even while his fists where clenched. Flame's stance looked relaxed and slightly bored, while Venom couldn't seem to stay still. She kept shifting from one foot to the other before banging the tip of her shoe against the floor below them twice, before repeating it all.

Lucy and Wendy, as well as half the guild flinched when Flame's hand shot out and wrapped around White's arm suddenly. White's covered head snapped to Flame's. Flame hissed something to him that they couldn't make out and White nodded.

Flame slowly let go of White's arm and immediately White moved to a beam that wasn't even two steps away from Flame and leaned his back against it, while shoving his hands inside his pockets.

Team Natsu, who kept the name in honor of their Fire Dragon slayer, could easily tell that White didn't relax at all to where he moved to. He was as tense as a coiled spring.

Erza defiantly got the feeling that White didn't like Fairy Tail or anyone in it.

The guild members where releaved when the master came out and jumped from the top floor to the bottom, landing exactly in front of Flame. Venom jumped a little at his sudden appearance before growling in the masters direction and looking towards one of the guild walls.

"So you are Flame. And I'm guessing that your two friends are Venom and White." Master immediately started.

Flame nodded. "You requested our help with something." Lucy's eyes widened a tad. Flame's voice sounded vaguely familiar. It wasn't really obvious, but the undertone in his voice was incredibly familiar to her. She wasn't the only one though. All of team Natsu had the same thoughts.

Gajeel and Wemdy where staring at White and Flame intensely and with a good amount of shock. Wendy looked slightly hopeful and Gajeel looked almost confused and suprised, but they weren't speaking at all.

Master Makarov cleared his throat before speaking again. "Yes. We did. If it at all possible we wish for you help to find one of my children."

Flame tilted his head slightly to the side while looking at the short old man. White growled lowly in his throat, so low that most didn't hear it, and his hands clenched into fists as he folded them across his chest. Venom seemed to be trying to ignore everyone.

"Your children?" Flame's voice suddenly sounded so monotonous that it startled most everyone there.

Makarov blinked before nosing once. "Yes, one of the guild members here.-"

"Natsu Dragneel I believe." Flame cut him off as he spoke.

His eyes widened slightly and he had to scramble to catch his words Iip to his brain. "Y-yes how did you- no nevermind. Do you know him? Do you maybe know where he is? Can you help us find him?"

"Yes I know of him, or knew him. I know exactly where he is, and I don't know if we'll help you find him."

There was an uproar of many of the guild members talking.

"Why the he'll not?!" Gray yelled before Erza punched him mocking him away to speak instead.

"Please if won't help just tell us how he is and give us a clue."

"SILENCE!" The master yelled. Immediately everyone quieted.

The master of Fairy Tail then turned back tp Flame. "I'm sorry, but could you please tell us why you won't help us if you chose not to. Before anything else. It's not an evil act and those are usually your groups conditions. You'll only help if their is no evil in the act."

Flame hmmed before answering. "No evil? Thats a matter of opinion. Last time you saw Natsu Dragneel you, the whole guild, attacked him and damaged his body badly enough that he could-would have died. I know that you didnt know you where hurting a comrad so long ago, but if I drug him back here and you, or anyone here, was planning to do so again. Well that's an evil act."

"But we wouldn't!" Levi yelled out. There was a chorus of agreements from around the guild hall. Flame spoke over them as he continued.

"Even if I wanted to help this guild I couldn't."

The master of Fairy Tail had a sinking feeling in his gut. As everyone quieted down to listen to Flame.

"Why?" Gajeel was the one to ask.

Flame didn't move his head from facing Master Makarov but Gajeel could feel his eyes on him.

But surprisingly or maybe unsurprisingly. White was the one to answer. "Because Natsu Dragneel is dead."


	8. Please Help

Hello everyone. Sorry not an update, but I've gotten ticked off so I'm taking matters into my own hands.

I need a Beta writer desperately.

I had an offer several months to a year ago, and I regret immensely turning them down. The only reason I did was because I was scared. I was scared because I had a 'kinda' Beta before and they stole one of my stories and posted it on their own account. It blew up into this huge huge conflict because I tried to claim it back. When the site it was posted on got involved, I got accused of attempted theft. Which was ridiculous, because I even sent the site screenshots of all of our conversations that proved I was the original writer.

I still was accused and I was given the ultimatum of handing over the chapters I 'stole' in other words the chapters I had written and hadn't sent to the thief yet or be kicked off of the site that I had been using for 5 years and at the time had my only copies of my stories on it.

I did the logical thing. I handed it over.

I feel as if I got the last laugh though because some of my more loyal followers noticed and went to town hating on the story that the thief tried to continue to write. And I did go back and read it, it ended up being really horrible and nowhere near what I had wanted to do with it but the thief was so embarrassed that he had been called out by readers, the site still didn't care, that he took it down in embarrassment.

As far as I know he left the site completely after that and I haven't seen him on any other.

But now I feel like I can trust a real Beta, and I need one desperately.

I have messaged several over PM on here but none of them have responded. It's been about a month since I started searching and I'm tired of waiting.

If you are interested please PM on this site or message me through the social networking app Kik. My username for kik is DTU16.

Please help me find someone to help me!

Also please be mindful that I've never really had a real Beta. So please forgive me if I do something wrong...

Thank you!

~D


	9. Up For Adoption

Ok. So. I have decided to do this. I'm putting this story and several others up for adoption. I love them, but I feel like I'm neglecting them badly. I know I said I'd rewrite them, but I've lost interest in them and instead have gained new, better ideas that I've found myself giving more attention to. So I feel as if some of these stories could find better authors that would take better care of them!

So if you would like to adopt feel free but please notify me, because I would like to post the one who adopts' name up for my readers who enjoy this story, and I would also like to read the story whoever adopts can come up with!

All I ask once this story is adopted is that I'm given credit for the original by saying in the new one that it is adopted, otherwise anything can be changed to your liking! The second thing I ask is that you take care of it, meaning you don't adopt this story then never continue it, or never post it, or take years to publish it, or abandon it right away.. I don't want to see that happen to these stories. I know that some of the ones up for adoption are horrible and not much is given to work with, that's because these were written when I'm was a preteen and now that my writing ability has grown... I cringe myself at some of them, but I hope that someone else can give these stories the better justice that they deserve.

Good luck!

Thank you for reading!

And I hope this story and the others can find a good home!

Like I said before.. message me if you're interested. Weather through my kik account, my name there is:DTU16, through PM here on this site, or just through leaving a comment in the review section.

Hope to here back from someone soon!

Love y'all!

—DTU


End file.
